Crossed Love
by ShadowKing352
Summary: Aeo is a vampire who's been around once or twice. Is Kimmy the answer to his damnation? Or is she just trouble. When a new character comes to town threatening Aeo and Kimmy things begin to swirl out of control. Is Aeo really good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Seeking humanity….not

There are tales out there of dragons and witches. I can tell you they never existed. My time has come and I am ready to die. Maybe it is time I passed my tale on. My life has existed as many: Thousands of years of lives. I can tell you one thing: Immortality is not what it is said to be. In truth it is hell. You live on while your family and loved ones die around you. My life began on a mid-summer's eve. Sit back and listen for this small tale of mine.

"Aeolus! Where are you!?" Kimmy, a girl I've met in this 'Lifetime,' was looking for me after class. This is my….well…I've lost track of my senior years in high school. She's cute and all, but my life cou8ld never have room for her. "There you are! I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Uhm my locker?" I had been there for a while. I rarely went to class seeing as how I knew everything already. "Where else would I be?"

"That's easy you should be in class silly goose." I looked at her like she was crazy and it was apparent that she saw the look for its meaning.

"School's been out, and class is not entertaining anymore." The year- round school of Shadowridge High was not interesting to me, but being in a dark place was all I wanted. Kimmy was good company, but my hunger was what worried me everyday. Did I forget that? Sorry I am a vampire, but I don't feed on humans…much. Kimmy was hard to resist as she smelled so good. I wanted to bite her, and taste her crimson life flow between my lips moistening the back of my throat, but when she got near the burning of my throat became worse and worse. I had to endure and resist the temptation.

"Aeolus?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I lost you there for a second."

My eyes had become completely black as my hunger reached its peak. "No I just have to go…" I didn't even say Good-bye. Kimmy was probably upset with me , but I had to get out of there. When I reached the parking lot I jumped into the car and sped off into the town for a few supplies and to interact with the locals. My truck rolled into Kemson's Drug store's parking lot making people either turn their heads or make whispers against me. I didn't care. This town was full of either rich kids or else people who needed help from the amount of poverty. Kimmy was in the middle not rich, but not needy. That's why she got so much crap at school, but was also the most desired girl. Me on the other hand: Dressed like I had money sometimes, but drove a beater pickup with rust coming off the fenders. People often got confused as to which group I was.

I was known pretty well around town, but many just chose to avoid me for the fact of social status. If the underprivileged talked to me they were beat up by the rich, but if the rich talked to me they were sent away marked as outcasts for talking to a slime like me. I never wanted to know humans they bored me. Honestly being 18 for almost a thousand years gets really old. I've been in town for a while. For all they knew I looked 18 at 16 years of age. Now I'm 18 and a senior…..again. This means after graduation I'll have to leave for another part of the country because people get suspicious?

There are a few brave souls who ask me out and risk social rejection, but not many. I can never attach to another for fear of revealing the truth and causing panic. It happened once long ago when a girl ask me to marry her. Problem is I did and then she saw my teeth and the fact that I was finishing a blood bag from the blood bank. Kimmy is the worst of any of those souls. I've never had someone talk to me so much. She'll get close trying to hold my hands but I become a jerk and storm off before the cold grips her hand and I'm found out.

"Aeo?" Kimmy sounded sad today. Like she had seen her dog run over by an eighteen wheeler. It also sounded like she had been crying for hours on end. When I looked at her she had been. You could tell because whenever she cried her eyes got red dots under them. It made this whole situation worse. I couldn't talk to her.

"…"

"Do I disgust you?"

"Who told you such a thing?"

She had shook her head implying 'no' and forcing me to answer. "You go first" She said almost crying again.

"No you don't." I replied quietly.

"I just thought since you're avoiding me at every turn that you might not like me." It was obvious that she had feelings for me. If they weren't obvious enough as it was. Writing 'Aeolus' on her notebook with bats and hearts around it. It might have been from when I wore that black hoodie with the giant bat wings image on the back. This girl was obsessed. The only problem was accepting her into my life. A taboo that I could not break for fear of discovery. I had to hurt her to move her away and keep her save.

"Kimmy I can't be with you. I.."

"BUT!!! I think I know why. I'm not attractive to you, or I'm too late." She had interrupted me…ME of all people. This shy little girl took a stand and then backed off as quickly as she stood.

"Kimmy." I sighed looking for the words. "It's complicated, but you're not late or unattractive."

"Are you in danger? Did you get in trouble with the law?"

_Hmm silly girl breaking it down to the simplest of things._ She was looking for closure for her not me.

"No I get it you don't like me that way." It tore me up inside seeing her hurt. I couldn't stand it. Maybe I should tell her, but before I could say anything she ran off heart broken. That was murder.

"Kimmy if only you knew how I felt about you, and What I was." I had broken her heart, and now it was probably alone for eternity. "Kimmy….good-bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2 Kimmy

For three months I stayed at home avoiding school and Kimmy. It was best and she would heal quicker if I didn't exist for a while. Leaving her there would only help her realize that I wasn't for her. It was the only way to move her away, I had to be an ass towards her. Charity had moved to town, and she was bad news. The thought of a Vampire moving in on his territory was repulsive. She was more or less harmless only about two-hundred fifty years of age. It was the day before I would go back and she was there in my room.

"So you break a girl's heart and don't return to apologize? My kind of man." She licked her lips at that statement making my blood boil.

"What do you want?"

"Only to ask if you're going to play with your food for much longer. She looks really tasty…like you."

"Leave her be you.."

"What? If you truly want her for yourself then go ahead, but you will be mine. After all you can't have a human loving you. They are meant to sustain us then become ours for all eternity. Neither vampire nor human. A wraith in the dark meant to feed the kings and queens with precious blood."

"Just go. You're too young to know anything of great value."

Charity was young yes, but she was not stupid. She was on my trail for years, but she finally caught me. Unfortunately she was obsessed with me becoming her mate. It made me cringe, and most of all made me want to hurl. While she was somewhat cute it was the personality that murdered the impression. I wouldn't have minded if she didn't have many male admirers whom she drank dry except for one for 'other' purposes. Tall and just under my height with long black hair. Her physique was that of a twenty year old, but the skill of a teenager. Brown eyes seemed to pierce your soul leaving a burn where they peered.

"But honey." She said in that mocking lover's tone. "She's just a dirty human. Besides I told you that you and your body belong to me."

"Hold your tongue!! I am my own do you have that implanted into that tiny skull of yours?! You are a disgrace to all vampires. Remove yourself from my sight before I feed on you."

"Kinky."

"Get out!!"

She turned to leave before whispering "No one will take my honeyfang from me. Especially not some human." It was time for me to return to school. See how much damage was done, and whether Kimmy was still falling for me or not. Regardless of my feelings or hers I had to defend her from this little wench of the night.

Upon my return to the school I looked for Kimmy but to no avail. She was missing, but she wasn't with Charity. She wouldn't have struck that soon. Kimmy was not in any of my classes. Why was she not here? Then I found her. She finally reached her locker, and I had to talk to her. Before I even opened my mouth she was stomping away from me. Not even a second glance in my direction. She found someone to date and unfortunately it was that guy that chased her for years. 'Zero' they called him. He never lost at anything, but his name didn't mean a thing to me so I just ignored it.

At every glance I got in towards Kimmy he would grab her and turn her away giving her a kiss only to insult me. He knew it too. She would kiss back, and that low scum bag would try to feel her up in the hallway. It made my throat dry and my fangs grow in place eventually breaking the skin inside my lips. My fists clenched so tight that blood would drip from my fingers when I released for a second. Regret over took me like a shadow overtakes the sun's presence in humans. Maybe it would save her in the end regardless.

The next day I stopped her in the hallway. She wouldn't look at me. It was like I was a leper and she was too good to look at me. I had to break free of my promise and grab her shoulder. That tank top she was wearing unfortunately made her realize I had cold skin.

"You're cold."

"I know and I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I broke your heart not wanting to."

"No I mean you're ice cold."

It didn't matter, but I pulled back quickly to remove any discomfort from her pale skin. I hid my hand in my coat but to no avail. She grabbed it and pulled back to rub it against her cheek. She smiled and blushed. Was this all a trick? Was she setting me up? No she was too kind for that. "It's ok Aeo. I don't mind it. Kind of relaxing in this warm weather."

"I hate 'Zero' you know."

"You're too late." She dropped my hand obviously upset by my statement. Her voice was colder than my skin or heart.

"For what?"

"To ask me out." Suddenly her eyes lit up like the fire of hope had made her warm again. It was like she wanted me to ask her out. To give her a reason to break up with 'Zero.' I couldn't if I intended to protect her, but it was so tempting at the time and she was irresistible to a point. She obviously didn't like 'Zero', but he was there all the time and I wasn't. He beat any girl he ever went out with. The no loss trait was thrust into that as well. Just to kill him would have sufficed then it clicked.

"You didn't….you gave _that_ to _him_?"

"I had no choice."

"Kimmy I can't date you. Something prevents me from dating you."

"AEOLUS!!!" Kimmy pulled herself to me and buried her head in my chest crying the whole time. Feeling those tears soak my shirt was unbearable. It might as well have burned through my skin and killed me. It was already. "What is keeping you from me?"

"I can't say. If you knew then you wouldn't want me, but you would fear me. I wouldn't want that from you."

"How would you know?!?"

"Someone found out once, and she hated me forever."

"But what could it be? It's not like you're an alien."

"…"

"That's just a story right?"

All I could do was sigh. That was close, a little too close. She almost found out. I could smell her blood. The 5 pints pumping in and out of her heart. It was so tempting…the hunger grew. The dry throat, and fangs almost twitching getting ready to grow and strike. Then it hit me my heart didn't beat. I had to push her away. "Kimmy….you need to leave 'Zero.' He's bad for you."

"I know."

"Then why stay with him?"

"He'll hit me like the first night."

"You mean he's been beating you? How bad?"

"…..n…never too bad."

"Kimmy."

"Bad. Anytime I say no to his advances he'll beat me. I wish it was you who would ask. I'd say yes anytime you wanted." She lifted her shirt just under her breast to show the latest bruise on her stomach. I grew angry, and wanted to rim his arms off making him choke on them until he died.

"I have to go Kimmy."

"Do you not care?"

"Trust me when I say I do. Just have something to take care of."

"What is it? What are you going to do Aeo?"

I didn't answer just to leave school that day, and observe 'Zero' in his routines. This boy was going to die, and nothing would stop me. My eyes were the bright color of crimson like a beast who just tasted human "copper." I would have to break my promise to myself and murder a human in revenge or anger. Nothing would recognize this boy's body when I was done with him.


End file.
